


Mary Poppins Returns: Drum gib die Hoffnung niemals auf...

by Highlandqueen



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlandqueen/pseuds/Highlandqueen
Summary: England 1944 - zweiter Weltkrieg... Michael und Jack kämpfen an der Front. Jane und die Kinder sind auf dem Land auf sich allein gestellt. Vor Bombenangriffen sind sicher, jedoch nicht vor der Geldgier der Menschen. Denn zum zweiten Mal droht man ihnen ihr Heim wegzunehmen, weil sie nicht das nötige Geld aufbringen können. Hinzu kommt die Sorge um Jane's Gesundheit und als wäre das nicht  genug, trudelt eine vernichtende Nachricht von der Front bei ihnen ein... Aber es gibt Hoffnung... in der vertrauten und geliebten Person namens Mary Poppins.





	1. Chapter 1

** steht für Gedanken  
^^ steht für Erinnerungen/ Rückblenden  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary Poppins Returns: Drum gib die Hoffnung niemals auf...

~°*°~°*°~°*°~°*°~°*°~°*°~

Prolog  
~*°*~*°*~

England, 1936

"Mr Faversham?", wandte sich die tiefe und raue Stimme des Doktors an den jungen Mann und riss ihn dadurch von dem Jubeltanz, den seine Neffen und seine Nichte im Wohnzimmer vollführten, los. Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und wandte sich dem älteren Herren zu.

"Oh Verzeihung, Doktor, ich habe Ihre Anwesenheit glatt vergessen.", entschuldigte er sich lächelnd. "Ich bin nur so erleichtert, dass es nicht Ernstes ist."

Der Doktor erwiderte das Lächeln nur sehr, sehr schwach. "Genau genommen, Mr Faversham, wollte ich deswegen mit Ihnen unter vier Augen sprechen.", erwiderte der Doktor schließlich in einem ernsten Tonfall.

Das Lächeln verschwand schlagartig aus Mr Faversham's Gesicht als er die Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme des Doktors vernahm und ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Inneren breit.

"Meiner Frau ihr... ihr geht es..." Er schluckte einen Kloß hinunter, der sich mit einem Mal in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. "Doch gut, nicht wahr, Doktor Watson?", hakte er nach, während der Doktor nun seinen Arm ergriff und ihn in die Ecke der Treppe zog.

Doktor Watson warf einen prüfenden Blick über Mr Faversham's Schulter um nach den Kindern und dessen Vater zusehen, die sich noch allesamt im Wohnzimmer aufhielten und sich aufgeregt miteinander unterhielten, ehe er Luft holte und leise entgegnete: "Im Moment den Umständen entsprechend gut, ja. Allerdings, so befürchte ich, könnte sich ihr Zustand zunehmend verschlechtern. Das heißt, wenn sie nicht bald eine Luftveränderung erfährt."

Das Gefühl in Mr Faversham's Brust wurde betäubender und eine unsichtbare Hand begann sachte aber stetig sein Herz zu zerdrücken. Weshalb er die darauf folgende Frage nur sehr schwer über seine Lippen brachte. "Was... fehlt... meiner... Frau?"

Der Doktor seufzte und man merkte ihm an, dass es ihm beträchtliches Unbehagen bereitete, der Überbringer dieser Nachricht sein zu müssen. Gleichzeitig warf er abermals einen prüfenden Blick Richtung Wohnzimmer. "Die schweren Hustenanfälle und die Atembeschwerden... nun, die rühren nicht etwa von einer Erkältung oder der Überanstrengung Ihrer Frau her, wie wir es Anfangs vermutet beziehungsweise geglaubt hatten. Es ist weitaus ernster..." Der Doktor schluckte nun seinerseits und senkte den Blick gegen Boden als er fortfuhr: "Die Symptome sprechen dafür, dass Ihre Frau an einer noch neuen aber nicht seltenen Lungenkrankheit leidet, die auf die schlechte Luft der Stadt und auf die der Londoner im Allgemeinen zurückzuführen ist. Ich will damit sagen...", fing er erklärend an, als er den fragenden fast schon ratlosen Blick im Gesicht von Mr Faversham begegnete, nachdem er es gewagt hatte wieder aufzusehen. "... dass sich die zunehmend schlechte Luft - im besonderen dessen Partikel - in der Stadt auf die Lungen Ihrer Frau absetzt und es ihr aufgrundessen schwerfällt richtig atmen zu können. Was wiederum zu den unregelmäßigen und heftigen Hustenanfällen führt."

Das riss ihm buchstäblich den Boden unter den Füßen weg und er setzte sich langsam auf die Treppenstufe, ehe er den Halt verlieren konnte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und hätte am liebsten aufgeschrien. Doch stattdessen zwang er sich dazu ruhig zubleiben und die Fassung zu wahren. "Was... können wir... da... dagegen tun?", wollte er stockend wissen und blickte fragend zum Doktor auf.

"Das effektivste ist eine Luftveränderung. Sprich, dass Sie so schnell wie es Ihnen möglich ist, raus aus der Stadt und aufs Land ziehen. Am besten in Küstennähe. Die Meeresluft bewirkt bei vielen Lungenpatienten wahre Wunder."

Das versetzte ihm nun wiederum auch noch einen Schlag ins Gesicht und raubte ihm daher fast den Atem. "Aber dass... dass... würde bedeuten, dass wir hier alles aufgeben müssen... ganz zu schweigen davon, dass wir es uns nicht leisten..." Er unterbrach sich als der Doktor ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und diese sanft aber dennoch bestimmt drückte.

"Ich weiß, Jack...", wechselte der Doktor zum 'du' über, da er den jungen Mann schon eine geraume Zeit kannte und sah Jack eindringlich an. "... dass euch das Leben hier - zumal eure komplette Familie hier lebt - sehr am Herzen liegt. Aber was - in Gottes Namen - ist dir wichtiger? Euer Londoner Leben oder das Leben deiner Frau?"

Da musste der junge Mann nicht lange über eine Antwort nachdenken. "Jane, natürlich.", erwiderte er ohne jeden Zweifel in der Stimme und zuckte zusammen als er Michael Banks Blick begegnete.


	2. ... manchmal hat man von den Sorgen längst zu viel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... manchmal hat man von den Sorgen längst zu viel...
> 
> Jane muss sich von einer Sorge auf die nächste einstellen...

** steht für Gedanken  
^^ steht für Erinnerungen/ Rückblenden  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary Poppins Returns: Drum gib die Hoffnung niemals auf...  
~°*°~°*°~°*°~°*°~°*°~°*°~

1.Kapitel: ... manchmal hat man von den Sorgen längst zu viel  
~*°*~*°*~

England, 1944

"Das ist vollkommen unmöglich, Jamie!", entgegnete Jane beharrlich und schüttelte entschieden ihren Kopf, während sie sich völlig fassungslos über diese Neuigkeit in ihrem Lieblingssessel, der mit der Rückenlehne zur Tür stand, nieder ließ und ebenso ungläubig auf das Schreiben in ihrer Hand blickte. Ein Schreiben, an dessen Kopf das Wasserzeichen der Londoner Bank prangte, bei der ihr Bruder angestellt und sogar Teilhaber war. "Michael hat dafür gesorgt, dass die monatlichen Raten ganz ohne das Zutun von Jack oder mir pünktlich am Ende eines Monats beglichen werden..."

"Mag sein, Janie.", erwiderte der junge Mann, der ihr gegenüber auf dem Sofa saß und seinen noch vorhanden einen Unterarm auf dem rechten Knie abstützte. "Aber, ich glaube mich zu entsinnen, dass ihr vor ein paar Jahren in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation gesteckt habt. Nur dass es damals um euer Elternhaus ging, dass ihr fast verloren hättet, weil Michael es versäumt hatte die Raten zu begleichen. Oder täusche ich mich?", hakte er nach und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Jane rieb sich nachdenklich mit den Fingern über die Stirn und schloss schließlich die Augen, als sich ein pochender Schmerz an den Schläfen ankündigte, während sie an jenen Frühling im Jahr 1935 zurückdachte, der fast ihren Bruder, ihre beiden Neffen sowie ihre Nichte um ihr Heim gebracht hätte. Jedoch war am Ende für ihn und die Kinder alles gut ausgegangen. Und doch war dieser achtlose Fehler einer gewesen, den sich alle zu Herzen genommen hatten und sich darüber hinaus geschworen hatten ihn niemals zu wiederholen.

**Und dann kam meine verdammte Erkrankung!**, dachte sie reumütig und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig in Gedanken dafür, dass sie in den letzten Jahren so empfindlich geworden war und es ihnen dadurch unmöglich geworden war in London zu leben.

"Ja, das stimmt...", räumte sie schließlich langsam ein und seufzte, während sie den Brief verdächtig rascheln hörte. Sie öffnete die Augen und erkannte, dass sie unterbewusst ihre Hand zur Faust geballt hatte und deswegen das Schreiben zerknüllt hatte.

"Na siehst du. Also wieso, bist du dann so fest davon überzeugt, dass Michael dieser Fehler nicht erneut unterlaufen ist?", hakte Jamie nach und musterte die junge, hübsche Frau neugierig. "Es gibt Menschen, die aus ihren Fehlern..."

"Michael schon!", unterbrach sie ihn bestimmt und sah ihn nun wieder direkt an. Dabei entging ihm nicht, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen standen." Außerdem, geschah das damals unter ganz anderen Umständen, Jamie. Ich meine, Michael hatte kurz davor seine Frau verloren - die sich normalerweise immer um die Geldangelegenheit gekümmert hatte - und drei kleine Kinder zu versorgen! Und deswegen hatte er den Kopf ganz woanders. Mal abgesehen davon, wollte man ihn mit purer Absicht ums Haus bringen..."

Jamie zuckte plötzlich zusammen, als hätte ihn ein Peitschenhieb getroffen und richtete sich ruckartig auf. Diese Äußerung überraschte ihn nämlich wirklich sehr. "Mo... Moment! Wie... mei... meinst du dass?", hakte er stockend nach und sah sie über seine Brillengläser hinweg neugierig an.

"Hatte ich dir das nicht schon irgendwann einmal erzählt?", hakte sie verblüfft nach und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wann sie das getan hatte.

Jamie dagegen schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und ging derweilen dazu über die verstreuten Dokumente - alles Briefe, die in den letzten Tagen bei ihm (er agierte sozusagen als Jane's Anwalt) eingetrudelt waren - auf dem Wohnzimmertisch zusammenzusuchen.

"Oh, na dann..." Jane ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken und seufzte schwer, ehe sie antwortete: "Dieser Mistkerl von einem Neffen des guten Mr. Dawes Jr. nutzte die damalige Wirtschaftskrise aus um alles an sich zu..." Ein plötzlicher und sehr starker Hustenfall unterbrach sie in ihren Ausführungen.

"Um Himmels willen, Jane!", rief Jamie schließlich besorgt, als der Hustenanfall stetig schlimmer zu werden schien. Und als sie sich zusammenkrümmte, indem sie ihre Arme um ihre Mitte schlang, sprang er auf die Füße und war mit zwei Schritten bei ihr.

Jane winkte entschieden ab, als er Anstalten machte bei ihr den Heimlich-Griff anzuwenden, den man einsetzte, wenn sich jemand verschluckt hatte. "Es... geht... gl... gleich... wieder...", presste sie zwischen ihrem Hustenanfall heraus.

Skeptisch musterte Jamie sie und erwiderte: "Jane, ich glaube, dass es besser ist, wenn ich nach einem Arzt..."

"Tante Jane!", erklang plötzlich die besorgte Stimme eines Jungen hinter ihnen und ehe sich Jamie versah, tauchte John - Jane's ältester Neffe - in seinem Blickfeld auf und stieß ihn grob zur Seite. "Komm zum Fenster, Tantchen... dann geht's dir gleich besser.", sagte der Junge und half ihr dabei sie zum besagten Fenster zuführen.

Dies ließ sie - weil sie wegen dem Husten kaum zu Wort beziehungsweise zu Atem kam - ohne Wiederworte geschehen und stützte sich bereitwillig auf die Schultern ihres Neffen. Am Erkerfenster angelangt, stieß er es auf und sie ließ sich auf das Fensterbänkchen sinken, während sie die frische Meeresluft einatmete. 

"Beruhige dich Tante Jane... denk an was Schönes, dann gehts dir gleich wieder besser.", redete John sanft auf sie ein und ein dankbares Lächeln spiegelte sich schwach auf Jane's Lippen wider.

"John, mein Junge, was fehlt ihr?", riss Jamie das Wort an sich und hielt die junge Frau dementsprechend besorgt in den Augen.

John wandte sich zu dem angeblich 'guten Freund' seiner Tante um und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "WAS haben Sie zu ihr gesagt, Mr Nicholls!?", fragte er ihn barsch, während er sachte über den Rücken seiner Tante streichelte, dessen Husten langsam nachließ. "Das hat sie nämlich, nur wenn sie sich über was aufgebracht ist."

Jamie zuckte zusammen, als hätte ihn abermals ein Peitschenhieb getroffen und stammelnd versuchte er zu antworten: "Ich habe... habe nur..."

"Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen, Mr Nicholls!", ließ John ihn gar nicht erst ausreden und bat um diese Bitte mehr als bestimmt.

"Junger Mann, in diesem Ton sprichst du nicht mir!", wies Jamie den Jungen von fünfzehn Jahren zu Recht und hob zurechtweisend seinen rechten Zeigefinger um ihm Einhalt zugebieten.

John richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. "Ich bin während der Abwesenheit meines Onkels, der Herr dieses Hauses! Und aus diesem Grund, rede und handle ich in diesem Haus, wie ich es für richtig halte, Mr Nicholls!", machte er seinen Standpunkt mehr als deutlich. 

"John...", meldete sich die heisere Stimme seiner Tante zu Wort und sah ihn ihrerseits tadelnd an. "... benimm dich, bitte! Jamie trifft keine Schuld." Ihr Neffe sah zunächst verärgert aus und schien protestieren zu wollen, doch als er den Schmerz in den Augen seiner Tante sah, änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck wieder in Besorgnis. Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah nun Jamie an. "Du solltest aber tatsächlich besser gehen, Jamie. Ich fühle mich nicht besonders gut, um das Thema weiter fortzuführen."

Jamie machte den Mund auf als würde auch er zunächst protestieren wollen, doch dann schloss er ihn und nickte zustimmend, während er gleichzeitig nach seiner Aktentasche griff. "Gute Besserung, Janie.", wünschte er ihr murmelnd und ging zur Wohnzimmertür.

"Jamie?", rief sie plötzlich zurück.

Wortlos wandte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragend an. "Würdest du es bitte dennoch noch einmal überprüfen?", bat sie ihn um den Gefallen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie John sie argwöhnisch musterte. 

"Natürlich, Jane. Ich werde jeden Stein umdrehen.", versicherte er ihr lächelnd und mit diesen Worten verließ er schließlich das Cottage.

Jack, der bis dato angespannt dagestanden hatte, entspannte sich darauf hin ein wenig und sein Atem ging wieder stetiger. Jane derweilen lehnte sich seufzend mit dem Rücken gegen den Fensterrahmen, während sich John nun neben sie setzte. Abwartend musterte er seine Tante, da er hoffte, dass sie ihn über den Vorfall aufklären würde, der sie so aufgebracht hatte. Doch den Gefallen tat sie ihm nicht. Stattdessen schloss sie die Augen und atmete weiterhin tief die frische Luft ein, die hier und da durch eine Brise vom Meer aufgefrischt wurde. John entschied sich dazu ihr noch ein paar Minuten der Erholung zu gönnen ehe er nachhaken würde. Jane dagegen versuchte jeglichen Gedanken daran zu verdrängen und an gar nichts weiter zudenken als tief ein und auszuatmen, um sich zum einen zu beruhigen und zum anderen, ihren Hustenreiz zu lindern.

"Tante Jane?", brach John schließlich leise und vorsichtig die Stille, nachdem er still ein Lied vor sich hin gesungen hatte, dass ungefähr drei Minuten gedauert hatte und legte behutsam seine Hand auf die ihre.

Wie er erwartet hatte, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen und sah ihn einen Moment irritiert an, als hätte sie ihrerseist nicht erwartet, dass er noch hier sein würde. Dann lächelte sie ihn jedoch schwach aber dankbar an und fuhr ihm mit ihrer linken freien Hand durch sein Haar. Mehr bedufte es nicht um ihm zuzeigen wie dankbar sie war ihn an ihrer Seite zuhaben. 

"Wo sind denn die anderen?", wollte sie leise von ihm wissen und unterdrückte einen kleinen erneuten Hustenanfall, indem sie sich räusperte. Worauf hin John ihr einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf und den sie mit einem Schulterzucken abtat.

Er schüttelte streng den Kopf über ihr Handeln, doch sein Lächeln milderte diesen Vorwurf ziemlich ab und brachte sie ebenso, wenn auch nur schwach, zum Lächeln. "Annabel erledigt noch die Einkäufe, um die du sie gebeten hast. Georgie und Evie spielen mit Lancelot verstecken.", antwortete er in dem Moment als erfreutes Lachen und lautes Hundegebell aus den Garten zu ihnen her reindrang.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und sie seufzte erneut erleichtert auf, dass die Jüngsten so unbeschwert das Landleben genießen konnten. "Das ist gut...", murmelte sie daher und wandte ihren Blick in den Garten hinaus, der in voller Blüte stand.

"Tante Jane, bitte sag mir endlich was vorgefallen ist!", stellte er sie nun ohne Umschweife zu Rede, da er dieses Ausweichen ihrerseits nicht mehr länger aushielt. "Du warst zuletzt so aufgebracht wegen Onkel Jack's let..." Er schluckte, weil ihm nun bewusst wurde, dass das nicht unbedingt eine gute Idee war, wenn er den letzten Brief seines Onkels vor einem guten Jahr in ihrer Nähe erwähnen würde und so ließ er den Satz lieber unvollendet in der Luft schweben. 

Doch ihr war es nicht entgangen worauf er anspielen wollte. Denn Jane machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht und presste fest ihre Lippen aufeinander, als müsste sie ihre Tränen unterdrücken. "John...", begann sie schließlich langsam und leise. "... ich danke dir, für deine Hilfe, aber es ist nichts worüber du dir den Kopf zerbrechen müsstest. Und jetzt, geh bitte nach Georgie und Evie sehen, ja?"

"Tante Jane, bi..."

"John, BITTE! Ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden!", fuhr sie ihn barsch an und es war ihr anzusehen, dass es ihr nicht nur eine enorme Kraft abverlangte einen weiteren Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken. Sondern auch, dass sie auch der rauhe Ton überraschte mit dem sie ihm gerade bedacht hatte.

John ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und rang mit sich. Auf der einen Seite, wollte er seiner Tante Folgeleisten um ihre Gesundheit nicht zu verschlechtern und weil er sich im allgemeinen nicht mit ihr streiten wollte. Aber auf der anderen Seite, hatte er seinem Onkel geschworen, dass er alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun würde um seine Tante zu entlasten. Und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es jetzt genau so ein Moment war, wo sie seine Unterstützung mehr brauchte denn je. 

"Aber ich will darüber reden, Tante Jane!", sagte er schließlich in einem ruhigen aber bestimmten Ton und sah seine Tante durchdringend an. "Denn du musst nicht all die Sorgen alleine tragen! Darüber hinaus bin ich jetzt fünfzehn und keine zehn Jahre alt mehr! Daher brauchst du mich nicht mehr wie ein Kind behandeln."

Jane sah ihn einen Moment mit offnen Mund an, da sie ihn noch so mit sich hat reden hören. Aber unter den gegebnen Umständen war es mehr als verständlich dass er seine Meinung - noch dazu recht überzeugend - äußern wollte. Beziehungsweie das er überhaupt einen eignen Standpunkt der Dinge hatte. 

**Sie werden unter solchen Umständen immer viel zu schnell erwachsen.**, dachte Jane schwermütig und erinnerte sich schmerzhaft daran, dass er schon, als seine Mutter gestroben war, dazu gezwungen gewesen war schnell erwachsen zuwerden. Doch dann wurde ihm das Glück zuteil, doch wieder mehr Kind zu sein. Und das wollte sie um jeden Preis erhalten und ihm in seinem Alter nicht schon Sorgen tragen lassen müssen, die normalerweise ein Erwachsener trug. Auch wenn die aktuellen Umstände weitaus anders sind.

"Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, John. Aber dennoch, es braucht dich nicht...", versuchte sie es daher erneut ihn davon abzubringen weiter auf das Thema herumzureiten.

"Tante Jane...", unterbrach er sie recht unwirsch und Jane zuckte über seinen Ton zusammen. "... Onkel Jack sagte, dass ich der Herr im Haus bin, solange er nicht zuhause ist und dass ich auf dich sowie Evie aufpassen soll. Und diese Aufgabe nehme ich sehr, sehr ernst. Also BITTE, sag mir was los ist! Geht es um Vater oder Onkel Jack? Oder gar um beide?"

"Was? Nein! Gott bewahre!", sagte Jane und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, während sie irgendwas undeutlich vor sich hinmurmelte, dass sich wie ein kurzes Stoßgebet anhörte.

"Um was geht es dann?"

Jane überlegte einen Moment, ob sie es ihm nun sagen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich hatte er Recht, er war keine zehn Jahre mehr und er war wirklich sehr erwachsen für sein Alter. Außerdem kam hinzu, dass Jack ihn tatsächlich darum gebeten hatte, als Herr im Haus zu agieren. Wie also konnte sie zulassen ihn dieses Versprechen seinem Onkel gegenüber zu brechen? Dann nickte sie, da sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte und holte tief Luft. "Um unser Cottage John."

Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn und so erklärte Jane: "Wie du weißt, mussten dein Onkel und ich aufs Land ziehen, weil die Londoner Luft meine Lungen krank machen. Und wie du auch weißt, hatten und haben dein Onkel und ich nicht viel Geld... und daher..."

"Habt ihr ein Darlehn aufgenommen und jetzt kannst du die Raten nicht mehr zahlen, oder?", nahm er den Faden auf. "Weshalb wir abermals davor stehen unser Heim zu verlieren..."

Sie senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände, ehe sie sagte: "Ja... nein... und ja. Ja, wir haben damals ein Darlehn aufgenommen. Nein, die Raten kann ich durchaus zahlen. Das Problem besteht darin, dass diese Raten aber angeblich die letzten fünf Monate nicht veranlasst worden wären und die Bank sie dementsprechend nicht erhalten hat. Daher stehen wir mit einem Fuß schon auf der Straße, richtig! Was aber..." Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als eine frische Brise Meeresluft durchs Fenster hereinkam. "... unmöglich ist. Weil erstens, dein Vater nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler machen würde und solch wichtige Zahlungen versäumen würde. Zweitens, kann sich dein Vater als Juniorpartner solch einen Fehler allein schon nicht mehr leisten. Und drittens, hat er veranlasst, dass die Zahlungen am Ende jeden Monats pünktlich und automatisch an die Bank überwiesen werden. Daher verstehe ich nicht, wie die Bank sie nicht erhalten haben könnte..."

"Vielleicht wegen dem Krieg?", warf er ein, nachdem er einen Moment lang nachgedacht hatte und seine Tante weiterhin nachdenklich geschwiegen hatte. "Es läuft seither kaum etwas in geregelten Bahnen."

Jane dachte einen Moment darüber nach und erwiderte langsam nickend: "Das wäre durchaus möglich..."

John's Mund verzog sich zu einem stolzen Lächeln, doch als seine Tante den Namen von Mr Nicholls erwähnte - er konnte ihn weder leiden, noch machte er einen vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck auf ihn - machte das Lächeln der Missbilligung platz. 

"Jedenfalls habe ich Jamie darum gebeten, dass er in Lon... was war das!?", schreckte Jane auf als ein erstickter Aufschrei von draußen hereindrang. 

"TANTE JANE, HILFE!"

"Das ist Georgie!", rief John und flitzte wie von der Tarantel gestochen zur Tür hinaus, während Jane ihm auf dem Fuße folgte, wenn auch ein klein wenig langsamer.

Als sie schließlich nach draußen in den Hof trat, war John schon bei Georgie, der aufgeregt in Richtung Scheune gestikulierte und sie hörte ihren jüngsten Neffen mit tränenerstickter Stimme sagen: "... der Boden gab nach und sie stürzte zusammen mit ihm herunter!"

Jane's Herz setzte einen Moment aus, als sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte begriff. Und als sie blanke Panik ergriff rannte sie achtlos an Georgie - der ihr irgendwas zu erklären versuchte - vorbei und durch die offenen Toren der Scheune hinein. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick zur Orientierung, da überall Trümmer von dem herabgestürzten Heuboden herumlagen. Doch dann erblickte sie John's gebeugte Gestalt und sie lief dort hin.

"Evie, oh nein, bitte nicht!", rief sie panisch und vollkommen verängstigt, als sie das kleine Mädchen regungslos zwischen den Trümmern auf den Boden liegend vorfand und fiel neben ihr auf die Knie. "Mein kleiner Engel... bitte sag was!", murmelte sie und nahm das Gesicht - dass über und über mit Schmutz und Kratzern bedeckt war - des Mädchens zwischen ihre Hände, während ihr die Tränen kamen. "Bitte sag was!"

"Gott sei dank, sie atmet noch!", sagte John mehr als erleichtert als er sie soweit es ihm möglich war untersucht hatte. "Georgie!?", schrie er nach seinem kleinen Bruder und fügte hinzu, als er ihn in der Tür stehen sah: "Renn sofort ins Dorf hinunter und hol Doktor Narracott!"

"Komm schon, Evie!", bat Jane weiterhin und achtete gar nicht weiter auf das, was ihr Neffe sagte oder tat. Sie hatte nur noch Augen für das regungslose Mädchen vor ihr und dass sowie der Staub - der sich nur sehr langsam legte - hatte zur Folge, dass sie wieder zum Husten anfing. 

"Tante Jane, bitte komm rein!", drang die Stimme ihrer Nichte wie durch Nebel an ihr Ohr und spürte, wie sie jemand an den Schultern packte.

"Nein, ich bleibe bei meinem Mädchen!", sagte sie bestimmt zwischen ihrem Gehuste hindurch und versuchte die Hände von ihren Schultern zu schütteln, doch der Griff wurde dadurch nur noch fester. 

"Tante Jane, sei doch vernünftig! Zum Teufel nochmal, du hilfst Evie nicht im geringsten, wenn du auch noch krank wirst!", wies John sie barsch zu Recht.

"Jane, mein Kind...", meldete sich eine Stimme zu Wort, die Doktor Narracott gehören konnte. Doch durch ihren Schleier von Tränen konnte sie nichts und niemanden mehr erkennen geschweige denn unterscheiden. "... der Junge hat recht. Geh mit Annabel ins Haus und beruhige dich. Es geht Evie gut."

"Wirklich?", hakte sie ungläubig nach. 

"Wirklick! Ich verspreche es dir, Jane.", versichterte Doktor Narracott und endlich ließ sich Jane ins Haus führen.


End file.
